Turret gun systems are commonly deployed in military operations. The turret gun systems may be mounted on structures such as buildings, or on vehicles, such as combat vehicles, aircrafts or ships.
Turret gun systems are commonly equipped on armored vehicles and have mountings for large caliber guns. For the turret gun systems to be effective, the rotation of the turret gun system must be accomplished very efficiently. Turret gun systems usually include shields to provide protection to the operator(s) of the turret gun system.